


Into A Land of Enchantment

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkwardness, Changelings, Dorks in Love, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Patton was excited but also worried. Roman was initially terrified, but after a while settled down and thought that it was pretty flippin’ sweet. Virgil just wondered how it took them all so long to notice.Written for Inktober Day 16: Secret.





	Into A Land of Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I think I just love emotionally ravaging Logan. Is anyone else getting that kind of vibe from my writing…? No? Just me? Okay then… Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

The first to find out, to absolutely no one’s surprise, was Virgil. Now, how he found out, that was what surprised everyone. 

 

 

It started when some drunk football player who lived a couple of apartments down from them had broken their handle and they had to get it replaced. Logan hadn’t been there for that, having been off at his job at the local coffee shop, Bits, Beans, and Bytes. Virgil thought nothing of the new doorknob until a pained cry sounded from outside of their apartment around the time Logan said he would be getting home. Virgil practically sprinted to the door, outpacing Roman (an athlete) and Patton (in Worried Dad Friend Mode) to fling open the door, ready to deal with whatever he found. 

 

 

What he didn’t expect to find, however, was Logan curled up on the ground, shaking in pain, clutching his left hand close to his chest. Virgil dashed over, immediately on high alert. Should they get Logan to a hospital, how serious was the injury, what happened who did he need to hurt what should he  _ do _ … 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” was the first thing he blurted. Logan glanced up, tears clinging to the long, thick, dark lashes that framed his deep blue eyes. 

 

 

“I believe I am allergic to the doorknob,” Logan answered, his voice wobbling a little. Clearly, Virgil thought, he was in a lot of pain. 

 

 

“Um… you weren’t allergic to our last one,” Roman jumped in from his place in the doorframe. 

 

 

“This one has iron and the last one didn’t… are you allergic to iron, Lo?” Patton asked, brows furrowing in concern. Virgil frowned internally. How the hell was someone so allergic to iron that they would collapse the second they touched it? 

 

 

“Yes, I am. No need to get a new doorknob, though; I shall simply wear gloves,” Logan answered, pushing himself to his feet, wincing as his injured left hand (and  _ holy shit _ , that was a burn mark,  _ what the fuck _ ) was pressed onto the ground. Roman shook his head to indicate that no, that was not acceptable  _ whatsoever _ , and Patton cut in with an “Oh heck no, we’re calling and getting a new doorknob that won’t hurt you.” Logan tried to argue back, but no one was having it, instead shepherding him inside to the bathroom to treat the burn on his hand. They did get that doorknob replaced, but now everyone was extremely cautious whenever Logan was around something that could potentially have iron in it. 

 

 

That was Virgil’s first hint. The second hint was Logan’s eating habits. Honestly, no human alive should be able to go that long without eating and then stuff their face with only plants. The fact that Logan didn’t eat much or that he was a vegetarian wasn’t what was weird, it was the stash of strange berries he had in his room. Everyone in the house was banned from touching them, and no one dared to incite Logan’s wrath by even thinking of eating one. But seriously, Virgil was a plant sciences major, and he’d never seen that berry before. 

 

  
The third hint was Logan’s habit of waiting to be invited in before entering someone else’s house. Like, seriously, he one time waited for  _ five minutes  _ in the  _ pouring rain  _ before he entered Virgil’s parent’s house. Like, who does that? 

 

 

Finally, one night, Virgil had had enough, so he sat down and Googled every single one of Logan’s oddities in the hopes of getting an answer. The first thing that popped up was utterly ridiculous. He was ready to dismiss it, but something in the page’s excerpt caught his eye, and he clicked on it. After a long night spent researching something he once thought absurd, he closed his laptop, eyes wide. 

 

 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “Logan is a fucking faerie.” 

 

 

The next to find out was Patton. He’d been noticing a lot of the same weird thing Virgil had, but Patton also tended to look a little deeper. Like how Logan always wore a shirt whenever one of the others was around. Or how the tried to cover up his ears with his hair. Or the fact that his teeth were a bit sharper than they should be. How he walked silently, like a cat, with an unnatural grace that not even his years of ballet could give him. The real kicker, though, was when Patton accidentally walked in on Logan, collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, after pulling two all-nighters in a row. The English major’s glasses were crooked on his face, and Patton sighed, going to pull them off of his boyfriend. He paused, however, and took a closer look. Was that… a lump underneath Logan’s shirt? Patton carefully pulled the edge up, and dropped it again in shock. He checked one more time just to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things; he wasn’t. 

 

 

“Holy,” Patton breathed. “Logan has faerie wings.” 

 

 

Finally, the last to find out was Roman, and he only found out because Logan flat-out  _ told him _ . It happened on a Friday night. The four boyfriends had agreed to just stay in, cuddle, and watch a movie or something. Logan ended up curled into Roman’s side, and the night continued as planned. That is, until Roman’s arm pressed against something that was decidedly not a part of Logan’s back. It felt like… insect wings. Logan stiffened and pulled away from Roman as if he had been burned. 

 

 

“Logan? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Patton asked, pausing the movie. Logan was shaking, and Roman was mentally beating himself up over it. He’d been the one to trigger Logan’s little moment, and he needed to make amends for it,  _ now _ . 

 

 

“Logan, I’m so sorry, calm down, it’s okay,” Roman babbled out, hands fluttering around with no idea of where to go. Logan sniffed and wiped his eyes, giving his boyfriends a watery smile. 

 

 

“No, no, I am fine. I should also tell you now, before anything happens,” he mumbles. He takes a deep breath, obviously steeling his nerves, before looking down at his hands as he begins to speak. 

 

 

“Are you all aware of what a changeling is?” 

 

 

Roman blinked. “Yeah, it’s a faerie that was left in place of a human child. Why?” The dots suddenly connected in his head, and he gasped. “Are you a changeling?!” Logan’s head ducked a bit, and Roman had his answer. 

 

 

“Oh. My. Gosh,” Roman whispered, terror and excitement battling in his head. On the one hand, faeries are so fucking sweet! On the other, faeries are also fucking terrifying. Logan didn’t strike him as the terrifying type, though, but still. 

 

 

“Thank you for telling us, Logan. It must have taken a lot of courage,” Patton whispered, squeezing Logan’s hand. Logan let out a shaky breath accompanied by a little watery smile. 

 

 

“Thank you so much,” Logan whispered. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

 

 

“We’ll always accept you, Lo,” Virgil said, hugging him tight. “No matter what secrets you’re keeping from us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... thanks for reading, guys! I'll see you tomorrow! Feel free to scream at me in the comments. 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
